


The night after marriage

by orphan_account



Category: fire emblem fates
Genre: Can kinda see it as fluff., Error 404 Tags not found, Lord please forgive my soul, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No summary here





	The night after marriage

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, I'd appreciate constructive criticism on it

Corrin loved Kaze from the moment he first saw him in Castele Krakenburg and fell in love with the mysterious red haired ninja who was about to attack him at the Bottomless Canyon. He later learned he was a prince of Hoshido. 

Much to his surprise, after choosing to side with his birth family, Kaze decided to become his retainer and told Corrin about his brother Saizo. Kaze told them about how the Saizo family was revered in Hoshido. Corrin and Kaze started a relationship soon before they met up with Saizo.

When Saizo arrived, he too fell in love with Corrin and wanted to be in a relationship with him. When he learned that Kaze was in love with Corrin, Saizo soon realised that he had feelings for his twin. Saizo then went to Kaze and Corrin to show his feelings, who accepted them. They then got married in secret. 

That night they all decided to consummate their marriage. Kaze was surprised to see his brother so eager for sex but was eager himself as well, Corrin went down to his knees and and kissed Saizo's dick before putting it all in his mouth, bobbing his head while sucking hard. Saizo's vision went white and before he knew it ,Kaze was behind him, licking his hole and then pushing his dick into it. Saizo moaned loudly in pleasure felt Kaze release his seed into him. That pushed him over the edge and he released his seed in Corrin's mouth. It was the most exhilarating night of their lives but they would have to explain their relationship to Ryoma when they met up


End file.
